Hurt, Pain and Sorrow
by x-Twaniac-x
Summary: Helen replaces Bella in this story. When Edward and Helen get back from Italy Edward starts to abuse her. She manages to escape, Alec finds her and take her back to Italy to heal. Will Edward come for Helen, will Alec let her go? T&Me Story. x
1. Introduction

Hurt, Pain and Sorrow

I don't know what happened. We were fine before, but as soon as we got back from Italy it began. The abuse, the pain and the blood. I couldn't take it. So I ran. I ran out of his bedroom, out of his house and into the forest. I kept on running until his evil laugh had faded away completely.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

The forest was dark; the sky was pitch black. I stopped running and screamed collapsing in pain. I sobbed in between crying out in pain. I  
waited for death to take me.

"Kill me, kill me, kill me." I whispered over and over again. I felt something or someone move near me; I kept my eyes closed thinking someone might actually grant my wish. But nothing happened so I opened my eyes to find a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at me.

But I wasn't scared.

I knew vampires; I knew what they were capable of. I knew what kind of vampire this was, human drinker. I should have been scared; I should have feared my life, but I wanted to die anyway. And I think this particular vampire had caught onto that.

"Why do you want to die?" he asked. I could tell it was a man, a boy, by the lowness of his voice, but it wasn't gruff it was soft almost like he was singing. The strangest thing was he sounded sad like he was in pain by my request.

"I...I just can't stand it anymore, when h...he finds me it will get worse!" I whispered back to him. I shut my eyes and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. When I opened my eyes again he was sitting right next to me his face inches from mine. I gasped. He was staring at me.

He picked up my bruised and slightly bloody hand and stroked it with his fingers. His light was light and soft.

"My...my boyfriend." I whispered, I burst into sobs at this. I curled up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest.

"What's his name?" I looked up at him, finally seeing him. I recognised him; he must have been in Volterra.

"Alec?" I asked. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Helen!" He gasped shocked now that he had finally recognised me in my horrible state, to last time he saw me.

"Did Edward do this to you?" He asked, I could tell he was angry. I kept quiet. "Helen." he said in a warning tone. I looked away. "He did, didn't he did. The Bastard!" he shouted. "I'll kill him for doing this to you."

Now I looked at him; he eyes black with anger; his body slightly crouched in an attack position. He looked like a monster, he looked  
deadly, and he looked like a vampire. Now I was scared. I cowered away creeping slowly back away from the terrifying thing in front of me. He looked my away, his eyes turned pained again, he straightened out into a relaxed position. I was now slightly covered by the tree I was leaning against. He slowly approached me until he stopped shipping his head around; I was  
confused until he spoke.

"He's coming for you." he looked my way again his eyes soft and pleading. "Do you want to come with me Helen? Or do you want him to  
find you?" he asked softly.

I thought for a minute if I went with him I was proberly as good as dead, if I waited for Edward to find me I would be in hell.

"I'll go with you, please." I whispered. I was still slightly shaking as I closed my eyes. I was suddenly whipped up into his arms, and then I could feel the wind whipping against my face as he ran. I felt so safe in his arms that I didn't notice their coldness or their hardness. Soon I fell asleep, dreaming of Volterra and ... Alec.

When I woke up I was in a large room on a comfy bed. The room was my dream room. One wall was a deep purple, one lime green, one hot pink and the last a deep bright blue. The carpet was black with a few multicoloured polka dots. One door led to a bathroom another to I guess a wardrobe, a walk in one! The bed had white sheets with black polka dots.

I sat up.

There was a sofa against the wall to my right. Alec was sitting there watching me. He stood up and walked over to me.

"The bathrooms there you can take a shower and change, just pick something from the wardrobe over there." I nodded and got out of the bed walking over to the wardrobe. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and I purple vest top. I walked into the bathroom. I had just  
got over the size of the wardrobe, but the bathroom was massive. The shower was walk in. I locked the door even though I knew if one of them wanted to get in they could, lock or no lock.

After the shower and I had got changed I found a hairdryer and blow dried my hair, lucky there was straightners also. This place is so cool, I thought. Once I had finished I walked out to find a young girl just slightly younger than myself sitting on my bed. When she saw me she smiled, I recognised her. Jane.

"I guess you remember me. Helen." I nodded she noticed my discomfort. So she came over and hugged me. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, we're  
going to be great friends."

"We are?" I asked my voice came out hoarse and croaky.

"Yes we are." she smiled. "My brother thinks so, he likes you." I blushed.

"who's your brother..." then I remember my last visit here. "Alec's your brother, isn't he." she giggled.

"Yep."

"Then your wrong," she furrowed her eyebrows. "He doesn't like me." she  
shook her head.

"No. I'm right you're wrong, I know my own brother."

"I didn't." Our smiles faltered. She hugged me again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I nodded into her shoulder. "Right, follow me." she told me, so I did. We walked along the same dark corridor as before to the same large wood doors. I gulped, not them again. I ready to cry. Until I felt someone come up behind me and whisper in my ear.

"Don't be afraid." Alec.

"I'm not." I whispered back keeping my voice even as possible. Alec chuckled and took my hand in his. He squeezed it slightly and I smiled up at him and squeezed back. He smiled at me for the first time. It was gorgeous. "Thank you." I whispered squeezing his hand again.

The doors opened and I walked into the throne room to face them, Aro, Caius and Marcus. I took a deep breath and walked forwards into the cold stone room.


	3. Chapter Two

**BTW - Helen doesnt have a sheild so everyones powers work on her. x**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The three thrones were at the end of the room, just like last time. They sat on their thrones, just like last time. The only difference was I was by myself this time. Edward and Alice were not with me. I felt a reassuring tug on my hand. I looked up to find Alec looking down on me.

"Helen, how nice it is to see you." Aro greeted me.

"You too Aro, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh no my dear girl, we are happy to have you here."

"Then I'm happy to be here." I answered with a smile.

"Now we won't go into detail of what has happened to you now, but that can wait for some other time. Don't you think?" I nodded. "Good."

There was a slight pause before he started again, I knew what was coming.

"As we have discovered you seem promising as a vampire. Now that you're staying here we can change you, do you still wish for it?" he asked me.

"What's the alternative?"

"Usually it would be death since you know so much of us, but this is you and considering other events you are welcome to stay here or live alone, unbothered and unprotected by us." He etherised the word unprotected.

"I would like to be changed and I will join you." I decided.

"Fabulous! When do you want to be changed?" he said, nearly bouncing on his throne with excitement.

"As soon as possible." I quickly said back.

"Very well, Alec take her back to her room, you will change her."

"Of course master." his voice made my knees weak. He led me out of the room along the winding corridors back to my room. He mentioned for me to go in; I went and sat on the bed.

"Lay down." he ordered softly. I laid down. He smirked. He leant towards me slowly. "See you in three days." he whispered as he kissed  
my cheek.

Then the pain started, his sharp teeth ripped through my skin with ease, I felt the sting of the venom entering my veins as it  
spread around my whole body. The last thing I felt was someone holding my hand, kissing it lightly and whispers 'sorry' in my ear.

The pain was worse than anything I had ever experience, which being honest isn't a lot. I felt hot like standing next to a bonfire; it felt I had the worse case of pins and needles ever all over my body; on random occasions I felt stabs of pain like knifes cutting at me; it felt like my heart was going to explode. I held back a scream, I felt myself tense up to stop myself from moving.

I thought of happy times in my life, but there's not many: when I arrived in forks and saw the Cullen's; getting to know Edward in music  
and his siblings; - Emmett and rose when they play fought - when Alec saved me. Alec. I thought a lot about Alec he kept me going, I knew he was the one holding my hand, I just wondered how long for.

I remember what Aro said about me being promising as a vampire. I just hope I am.

As my heart sped up and the pain died down I knew it was nearly over. I started to lift my eyes; I was shocked at what I saw.

The room was…

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but i thought it ended well here.  
Not sure what Helen's power should be. Any ideas?  
Please Review! x**


	4. Chapter Three

**Well heres the complete chapter. As promised. Enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The room was empty. No one was holding my hand; no one was sitting next to me waiting for me to wake; no one was leaning against the wall or standing; I was alone.

Someone was with me for the past three days, I was sure. I remembered being changed. Alec. He kissed my cheek. He said he'd see me in three days, but he's not here. How could he leave me. I closed my eyes with fury; I wanted to throw the chair beside my bed across the room. I heard a crash in my room. I opened my eyes leaping off the bed in a defensive crouch. There was no longer a chair next to my bed, instead there was a pile of wood by the wall on the other side of the room, just like there would have been if I had thrown it. Now I was scared. What the hell happened! It flew across the room itself? It smashed into the wall and broke into millions of pieces, all by itself?! Freaky or what.

I ran out the door. I needed answers. Did I make it do that? Why was I left to wake alone? What's my power? Do I have one? All these questions were whizzing through my head at such a great speed I was beginning to get a headache. If vampires could get a headache, that is.

I was running down a brightly lit hallway. I came to a huge wooden door; I could hear talking inside; Aro and Alec. I listened through the door to what they were saying.

"They must go!" I heard ark cry.

"They are still her family, even after what he did. The rest of them where go to her, she still loves them!" Alec shouted back.

"And you care about them why?"

"They are Helens family."

"So you care for her?" there was a silence. "Ah. Lucky her."

"She will awake soon I must go back to her."

"Of course, of course. Wouldn't want her to wake up alone now would we."

There was no answer. Instead the door started to open I ran back along the corridor. Alec cares about me? He likes me? As a friend or more? Even more questions were filling up my head but I kept on running until I came to a garden.

It was beautiful; full of flowers all different colours: pink, purple, blue, green, orange and red. In the middle was a seating area, it was round and had cushioned seat all the way around.

Someone was sitting there; A man alone. I walked up to the seating area and sat across from the man. It was Marcus.

"You are very special, child, more than any other. Be careful of my brother he loves power." Marcus turned to face me. "You have great  
power, don't you, my child."

"I think so. I think I threw a chair across the room just by wanting to myself." Marcus smiled.

"Yes. You can control things, Helen you can control almost anything." he told me.

"Almost?" I asked.

"Living creatures have free will and so do we immortal creatures." he chuckled. "Although it does not always feel like it." he sighed.

"I believe Alec is looking for you. You must go to him now." I turned to leave. "Helen? Alec does feel for you, but Aro as nice as he seems  
he will want you for your power. You will be of great use to him." he warned. I nodded in understanding and left to find Alec.

I found him pacing around the room I was in when I woke up.

"Hey." I whispered as I entered the room watching him.

"Helen!" he rushed up to me and gave me a hug, I froze in shock slightly before hugging him back. It felt nice, comforting to be in someone's arms again. I hugged him tighter.

"Alec?" I asked.

"Umm?" he murmured.

"Nothing." I smiled as I felt his lips kiss my head through my hair.

"You smell lovely."

"Thanks. I've been told before." We let go of each other and just stood there staring.

"I didn't believe you could get anymore beautiful than you wee when you were human, but now you're gorgeous."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I looked down at my feet. Once again he held my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"It's true, always has been since I first saw you. Did Edward ever tell you that?" I flinched at his name.

"No." I whispered so quietly only a vampire could hear. "He always told me how delicious I smelt." I looked up at Alec. His face was hard, his jaw clenched, his fists gripped tightly together and his eyes narrowed and black.

"It all makes sense, now."

"W...what makes sense?" I asked.

"How he could hurt you like that." he took my hands in his. "Helen, he never loved you, maybe he didn't even like you; he was just drawn to your blood." I was stunned. "Helen?" there was silence. "Please Helen, say something." he pleaded.

"It's just a shock; I think I always knew we were only joined by my blood or something to that effect, not each other."

"I'm sorry." he told me wrapping his arms around me again as I dry sobbed into his shoulder.

After I had calmed down, Alec showed me around the castle. I met most of the guard now, but to be honest. They all scared me. I know your  
thinking I'm a scaredy cat, which I proberly am, but you would of been too if you had seen them.

Felix was huge, not the smartest guy in the world but he had a threatening smile.

His buddy in crime Demetri was also huge and scary. They looked like they could be a scarier version of Emmett, jokes and all.

Jane, Alec's twin sister had an evil glint in her eye and a devious smile, she liked to cause people pain, I found out the hard way. Remind me not to get on her bad side.

The rest of the guard were much the same, but I stayed by Alec's side the whole time. He's the only one I trust now. I think I'm slowly but surely falling in love with him, I could never tell him though. Even though I should I can't bring myself to say it.

I love you. Three simple words can change a persons/vampires life forever. Three simple words can mean so much too two people/vampires. These three simple words I have dreamt of someone telling me for the past 5 years. I hope that someone is Alec. He makes me feel like jelly, knees wobberly, but still strong and confident. Alec doesn't show any feeling towards me. I don't think he feels as strongly about me as I do him. It feels silly saying I feel  
so strongly for him after such a short amount of time. But it's true. I know what I feel is love. It can't be anything else.

And that's when I decided I was going to tell him. How I felt, I mean.

I walked to Alec's room from the gardens. It had become my favourite thinking place in the castle. As I hoped he was lying on his bed staring at the wall in front of him, he looked as if he was thinking about something or someone.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. His head slowly turned to my direction when he saw me a smile spread across his face.

"Hey" I said as I walked over and sat on his bed. "You looked deep in thought just then, anything you want go share?"

"Yes, in fact there is something I would like to tell you." he turned to face me and held my hands. "Helen, in the short amount of time I've  
known you I've grown towards you, I've grown to like you more and more each day and now I love you, so much it hurts not to scream it out to  
the world." He looked into my eyes for my reaction.

"Alec, I came here to tell you the same thing. I've been thinking about how I feel for a while, I just had been, in the garden. It's a great place to think." I chuckled as I shook my head. Alec reached out and took my hand in both of his. "I'm ready to tell you now that..." I  
took a deep breath. "I love you. With all my heart, body and soul; I want to be with you forever, I don't want to loose you. I had to tell  
you this to find out if you felt the same, if any part of your heart could love me; Does love me." I looked at him for an answer.

He came towards me slowly. His eyes were full of love as he rested his forehead against mine; our lips an inch away.

"I love you too." he whispered before lowing his lips to mine. I felt an electric shock of passion as his soft lips met mine. We moved in  
sync as his arms winded tightly around my waist. My hands travelled up into his soft long locks as we lost control. Almost. We broke away taking breaths we didn't need.

"I love you, so much." I whispered.

"I love you more." he answered as he held me in an embrace.

"I don't think that's possible." I whispered back into his chest. I felt his body shake as he laughed at my statement and his lips were against my forehead.

"I will never treat you how he did, I promise." he said into my hair.

"You would he able to get away with it now." I challenged him. He laughed.

"I think your right. He shouldn't get away with it either." he was getting angry now remembering how Edward treated me.

"You should go and teach him a lesson." he stated. "He deserves it." I sighed.

"You're right, he does, but I don't think I can face him now, not yet." I looked up at him. "I will eventually." I smiled at him as he smiled down at me.

"I love you Helen."

"I love you, Alec." we laid down in our embrace just enjoying the moment. The door suddenly opened.

"Hey Alec. My buddy, up for a game of..." Felix barged in and stopped when he saw me.

"Not right now Felix. I'm kind of busy." he looked down at me.

"Alec. Helen. Together. Jane your brothers got a girlfriend!" he shouted down the hallway as he left the room. Jane. I thought. I looked up at Alec as fear spread across my face. He laughed at me.

"Don't worry about Jane." he whispered in my ear. Then he was hovering over me. Our lips met. My hands were once again in his hair and his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Was that okay? Sorry if the kissing...and what comes later...isnt that great, i cant describe it from exprience. Any help, advice on that is welcome. Please review! x**


End file.
